


A Potent Distraction

by JPKenwood



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Recreational Drug Use, Roman dinner party, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPKenwood/pseuds/JPKenwood
Summary: An insane and rather smutty stand-alone short story set in the Dominus Universe created by JP Kenwood.For much more information about the tale and more stories in the Dominus universe, see https://www.jpkenwood.com





	A Potent Distraction

Gaius wrapped his lips around the smooth ivory mouthpiece. When he inhaled, the pungent vapor rushed into his chest, warming his tense, sore muscles and massaging his troubled mind like a seasoned whore’s skilled fingers. Gaius exhaled, smiling as the pale smoke spiced the air above his draped couch; ripples of pleasure trickled down his arms and tingled through his fingers. Normally, Gaius never permitted himself to lose control of his wits while he was a guest at someone else’s party, but the day’s travels through oppressive heat and those unrelenting, biting gusts had been fucking grueling. When his fawning host offered him a pipe packed with an imported sticky resin, he accepted the potent distraction with some suspicion. He’d made sure his armed bodyguards stood at the ready by the door to the room in this unfamiliar villa. Meanwhile, worn out from their arduous journey over countless sandy dunes, Allerix dozed peacefully unaware on the fur rug below his spot. Gaius closed his eyes and allowed the drug to tranquilize his remaining reservations. Soon his surroundings—a tedious banquet hosted by the pockmarked, uncultured provincial on the couch beside him—faded away. Dull reality dissolved into a luscious daydream.

 

Through the haze clouding the dim light of the entertainment hall, Gaius imagined Allerix and an attractive slave with golden tresses lounging on plush cushions strewn across the polychrome marble floor. Side by side, they stretched their long legs and curled their elegant toes. In one corner of the room, a quintet of inept pipers played too loud; the cacophony masquerading as music drowned out the lads’ fictitious conversation, but Gaius didn’t need to hear a word to recognize the signs of flirtatious banter.

He saw everything.

The lazy, coquettish flutter of Allerix’s impossibly long black eyelashes.

The sweet, submissive smile offered by the blond in exchange.

Allerix took a sip of water and laughed at some joke his companion must have mumbled close to Alle’s cheek—close enough for the other boy’s warm breaths to blow a lock of Alle’s fringe off his forehead.

The two beauties were a study in contrasts: a sun-kissed, hairless and nameless Ganymede naked except for a fringed, white loin cloth; and Gaius’s dark-haired, furry Dacian dressed in a silk blue tunic belted with a cream-colored sash. A wreath of gilded leaves adorned Allerix’s head, because in Gaius’s dreams, Alle was and always would be a prince worthy of a crown.

The juxtaposition of the two young men lying together on the floor was sublime. Gaius wanted them—both of them.

As he slipped deeper into his lusty, drug-induced delirium, Gaius imagined himself turning to his portly dinner companion and asking, “Who owns that pet over there?”

“Which one, my esteemed Commander Fabius? There are so many fauns to delight the eyes here tonight.”

Only then did Gaius notice six or was it seven additional young men in various states of undress lounging immodestly across floor pillows within the perimeter of the circle of couches. Not one of the boys was real, but that truth didn’t temper Gaius’s appetite. The Bacchanalian apparition took his breath away.

“I’m referring to the slender blond over there reclining next to my raven-haired concubine.”

“Ah, that one is mine. He does seem to be enjoying your lad’s company.”

“Yes, they appear enamored with each other.” Gaius’s wanton smirk warmed to dimples. “What’s your slave’s name?”

“Lagos. I purchased him a few years ago.”

“Lagos?” Gaius chuckled. “Is your pretty rabbit a timid creature?”

“Lagos is far from timid, and he’s most obedient. Would you like him to entertain you with a dance, Commander?”

“You are both gracious and magnanimous, my dear Megareus, but that’s not exactly what I had in mind.”

Gaius glanced again at his salacious mirage. Fuzzy and out of focus, as if Gaius were looking through a glass window pane smudged with oil, Allerix lifted his left hand to brush aside a stray strand of golden hair stuck to the blond’s wet pout. When Lagos leaned his face into Alle’s seductive touch, Gaius’s smile broadened.

“I would, however, enjoy examining all of your rabbit’s delights,” Gaius added before lifting his wine cup to his lips.

“Immediately, Commander.”

With a spastic wave of his pudgy pointer finger, Megareus signaled his steward’s attention. Poor, overfed Megareus would have sold his own fucking mother if he’d thought it might convince Gaius to grant lower taxation rates to this dismal caravan city. His host was the sad sort of sap who’d do anything to curry favor from Rome. By the bloody gods, he’d lick Gaius’s dusty feet clean in order to secure an imperial blessing for this pestiferous oasis floating in the middle of an inhospitable desert.

The steward delivered Megareus’s urgent message to the blond slave, who sprang to his feet and scurried across the room to stand in front of his master’s couch. Lagos was even more stunning up close. Megareus motioned for his slave to greet Gaius; Lagos quickly offered a docile smile and a graceful bow. Over Lagos’ shoulder, Gaius spied Allerix raising himself on both elbows for a better look. The furrows marring Alle’s brow betrayed his anxiety—even that blithe, fake grin plastered across Alle’s face didn’t hide his resentment. In his dreamy fog, Gaius saw what he wanted to see, and he wanted to imagine Allerix as a possessive and jealous lover. Perhaps Gaius wasn’t imagining it. He knew the vapors from the burnt and obscenely expensive Cypriot resin coursing through his body had powers to both obscure and accentuate the truth. The drug’s harmless unpredictability had always intrigued Gaius.

“Where you are from, Lagos?” Gaius demanded to know, although he deliberately softened his tone so as to not frighten the boy. He was a guest from the capital of the empire, not to mention a Roman fucking general; his mere presence was bound to make Megareus’s slave extra twitchy. Gaius was impressed when the lad kept his voice steady and clear.

“I am from Corinth, sir.”

The golden boy spoke with a slight but charming lisp. There and then Gaius decided Lagos was an exotic treasure who deserved to be plundered. Repeatedly. Tilting his head, Gaius purred. “Corinth is a lovely city, but I prefer Athens. Strip off your skimpy covering and turn all the way around so I can admire your Isthmian assets.”

In Gaius’s fantastic dream, all noise stopped except for the melodic rhythm of Allerix’s heavy, aroused breaths echoing off the nonexistent walls.

After untying and dropping his flimsy loincloth to the floor, Lagos spun in a circle like an elegant Nile egret, pausing at times to allow Gaius’s gaze to linger.

Gaius gestured to the stool in front of his couch. “Kneel.”

After the boy settled onto the stool’s woven cushion, Gaius lifted Lagos’s chin and said, “I’ve noticed you’re familiar with my favorite, the black-haired Adonis called Alexandros.” When Lagos smiled uncomfortably but said nothing, Gaius quickly reassured him. “Alexandros is attracted to you, as am I. With the permission of your esteemed master, you will join us in my bed tonight.”

Megareus giggled nervously. “A great honor indeed! Can I trust you’ll return my property to me in good condition, Commander? I did pay substantial coin for this slut.”

Gaius adopted a silly, shocked expression. “My dear Megareus—there’ll be no permanent marks, I assure you. He’ll be well satisfied and you, my good man, might just receive a reward for your generous hospitality. Reports are your town pays atrociously inflated taxes.” Gaius flashed an exaggerated wink before turning his attention back to the boy. “Now my dear Lagos, go take Alexandros by the hand and escort him to my guest suite. Here—bring along this pitcher of exquisite wine.”

Lagos rose to his feet and extended both hands to accept the silver jug. Gaius was amused by how quickly the boy lowered the vessel to hide his genitals. His bashfulness was more alluring than annoying.

Gaius curled his finger for Lagos to bend down so he could whisper in the lad’s ear. “Inform Alexandros that I expect you both to enjoy a modest amount of that delicious grape and worship each other without me. When I enter the room, you will both be on the bed, uncovered. I want your skin glistening with sweat and desire. Your cocks will be impossibly hard and your balls ready to burst, but do not satisfy each other. Wait for my arrival. I intend to devour you both. Can you remember to tell Alexandros all those details, my pretty flaxen rabbit?”

Pushing the silver jug against his groin in a poor attempt to obscure his enthusiasm, Lagos’ squeaky reply bristled with excitement. “I—I will remember every word, sir.”

“Good, and stroke your prick while you tell him. I’ll stay here and watch you pleasure yourself while you relay my orders to my beloved and most naughty Alexandros.”

Lagos gulped. “Yes, sir.”

 

~~

 

Without opening his eyes, Gaius brought the sculpted gold pipe to his lips again and sucked another mouthful of spicy smoke into his lungs. He usually restricted himself to only one dose of the powerful amber paste, but the dreams this batch evoked were too delicious to stop. Before he could slow his wandering imagination, his intoxicated mind jumped forward in time to the next scene in his lurid fantasy.

Gaius pushed open the door to the fictitious guest suite, and there they were, just as he’d ordered them to be, sprawled naked across the bed. Their soaked bodies reflecting sparkles of light cast by the flickering lamps hanging on the walls, Allerix ran his tongue up the length of Lagos’ stiff vein. With his knees bent, his eyes closed and his fleshy lips parted, Lagos leaned his back against the headrest while he raked his fingers through Alle’s mop of black hair.

When Gaius closed the heavy bedroom door and clicked its lock shut, Allerix pulled his mouth off and wiped away the spit coating his swollen lips. “Greetings, Dominus.”

“Greetings, my dearest Alle. I know how much you enjoy the taste of cock, but allow me to suggest you relish the rest of his body as well. Our dear Lagos is here to serve you.”

Rolling onto his back, Alle snickered. “Serve _me_ , sir?”

Gaius approached the mattress and grasped Lagos by his calves; the lithe Corinthian faun cracked open one eye but otherwise didn’t move a muscle as Gaius dragged him down the mattress close to the foot of the bed. From the dark shadows at the top of the chamber, two leather straps magically unfurled, dangling above the bed from imaginary hooks.

“Lift your legs high in the air,” Gaius growled.

First he tied one leather strap around Lagos’ right ankle, and then the other around his left. Gaius studied the clumsy knots and grinned. “Our rabbit is now securely snared for a hard hammering. Follow me, Alexandros.”

Alle jumped up and walked behind Gaius to the serving table. He accepted a gulp of wine from Gaius’s freshly filled cup while Gaius wrapped his hand around Alle’s bobbing erection and lightly teased his throbbing arousal.

“This blond faun is yours to enjoy,” Gaius mumbled against Alle’s neck. “And while you’re occupied, I intend to enjoy the remainder of this wine as I watch you pound his tight, firm rump. But before you do, bend over this table.”

From out of thin air, a silver bum plug already slick with oil materialized in Gaius’s palm. When he pushed the thick, slippery toy past Alle’s constricted ring of muscles and deep into his arse, Allerix scraped his blunt fingernails across the wooden surface of the table and gasped. The Dacian’s long, hairy legs trembled for a delicious but too fleeting moment until Alle drew a deep breath and arched his back, wiggling his hips like a bitch in heat. Gaius ran his hands over the dimples of his lad’s sculpted bum and stepped back to admire the view. The plug’s shiny pull ring was settled snug in Alle’s crack, hugged in place by Allerix’s peach cheeks.

But Gaius wanted more; he craved another verse of eager, frustrated moans. Grabbing a fistful of Alle’s damp hair, Gaius pulled Allerix backwards for a kiss. As Alle yielded to his demanding lips, Gaius looped a finger through the plug’s ring and tugged it out gently, a fraction at a time, before roughly shoving the toy into his lad’s sweet heat even farther. Deeper.

Allerix’s whimpers dropped to harsh, desperate groans that demanded Gaius grant him release. His Dacian was perfectly prepared to play the part of Zeus and hurl his thunderbolt.

“I worship you, and I will satisfy all your desires,” Gaius mumbled and helped Allerix stand up straight.

Leaning against Gaius’s draped chest, Alle lifted Gaius’s left hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. Allerix’s eyes brimmed with a young man’s fiery lust while his kittenish smile revealed his resentful but visceral adoration. Allerix was still pissed off that he’d fallen in love with Gaius. Gaius loved Alle’s seductive mess of clashing emotions.

After he stroked Allerix’s painfully stiff prick for a few breathless moments, Gaius nudged him towards the bed with a soft slap to his arse. “Thrust your sword into our dear Lagos’ divine rump while I finish this delectable nectar.”

Allerix gnawed on his lower lip and asked, “And?”

Cocking one brow, Gaius guzzled a healthy swallow of wine. After placing his drained cup on the table, Gaius pulled his tunic over his head and threw it over a chair. “And… do not empty your plump balls inside our golden rabbit. Self-control. Remember?”

Alle’s comfortable chuckle embraced Gaius’s heart. His chest swelled with joy and his knees almost gave way when Allerix cooed softly, “I’ll control my urges for you, Gaius. I’ll do anything to please you.”

Allerix padded to the foot of the bed and brushed his fingertips up and down and up the sensitive backs of Lagos’ trussed legs. When Lagos laughed and flailed against the teasing, Alle ceased his cruel tickling and placed his hands against the firm flesh on the insides of Lagos' thighs. He pushed the blond’s legs farther apart before lining up the bulbous head of his prick with Lagos’ exposed puckered hole. In one forceful grunt of a thrust, Allerix was balls deep inside the younger slave. His Dacian thunderbolt had struck its mark and penetrated deep into unchartered territory.

Fondling his own erection, Gaius prowled the edges of the massive bed and watched the glistening muscles of Allerix’s back and shoulders flex and relax with each powerful thrust into Lagos’ inflamed arse. When Alle growled and bit the blond’s nipple, a pearl of lust emerged from the slit of Gaius’s cock. At first unsure which boy should lick it off, Gaius finally decided Lagos deserved the reward. The lad’s skilled pink tongue lapped up the drop of precum, and left Gaius’s swollen head slick and shiny.

“Reach down and pleasure yourself, sweet rabbit,” Gaius commanded before driving his cock down Lagos’ accommodating throat. For an eternity, or perhaps just a few moments, Gaius fucked the boy’s mouth while Allerix ploughed his bum. When Lagos begged for permission to come with his big, watery brown eyes, Gaius pulled his prick out of the lad’s mouth and granted his wish. Lagos writhed in the spasms of a sea-draining orgasm; thick spurts of his milky semen covered his bronzed, hairless chest.

The bedcovers.

Shit, even the fucking walls that didn’t actually exist.

Puddles of Lagos’ release pooled at Gaius feet; the unending gush of liquid rose higher and higher until Allerix was swimming like a dolphin through the thick cream, laughing hysterically every time he emerged from beneath the waves, his perfectly androgynous face slathered in Lagos’ froth.

The flooded room started to spin and sway; Gaius couldn’t keep his balance or catch his breath.

When he tried to speak, surges of salty release filled his nostrils and choked his lungs. He gasped as he tried to cry for help.

By the gods, was this to be the ignoble end of Gaius Fabius Rufus? The Lion of the Lucky Fourth was going to drown like a rat in a bottomless vat of fucking slave semen!

 

Two strong hands clamped down his shoulders and squeezed hard enough to pinch Gaius’s aching bones.

“Dominus! Look at me! Are you unwell?”

Dragging his mind out of the nightmarish vision, Gaius opened his tired eyes.

Snoring loudly, old Megareus had passed out on the obscene pile of gold-threaded blankets covering his couch. Drool dribbled from the corner of the provincial’s gaping maw. The few other guests at the dull dinner party were fast asleep as well, some draped halfway off their couches in inglorious poses. Empty cups lay abandoned on the polished marble floor; bits of bread and animal bones were scattered across the serving tables. Only Gaius’s trustworthy guards had remained alert by the portal. With his sword unsheathed, the senior guard’s face was twisted with worry. Before he could rush over, Gaius waved him off.

“Allerix,” Gaius whispered before Alle pressed a finger to his lips.

“Alexandros, sir. You should retire. It’s been a long day and the food at this dinner was… well, rather unappetizing.”

Gaius laughed and said in palpable relief, “You’re a bloody spoiled brat.”

“You’re the one who spoiled me.” Allerix stood and extended his hand. “The festivities are over. Let me help you to bed.”

“Will you join me?”

When Gaius absentmindedly reached for a half-filled wine cup stranded on the table, Allerix pushed his hand away, interlocking his fingers with Gaius’s instead. “I’ll rub your back until you fall into a pleasant slumber.”

His mind still clouded by the drug’s lingering haze, Gaius struggled to his wobbly feet. Alle quickly wrapped an arm around him to steady his balance.

“Will you fuck me?” Gaius blurted out in a hideous cackle. Shit, he barely recognized the grating sound of his own vile voice.

Alle kissed his cheek and promised, “In the morning, Rufus. First, you should rest.”

“All right, in the morning then. We’ll sleep through the night, we’ll make love at dawn, and then we’ll leave this desolate, gnat-infested shithole, yes?”

Alle snickered softly under his breath as he guided Gaius toward the hall leading to his guest chamber. Their chamber. “Yes, Dominus.”

“I adore you,” Gaius declared.

“I know you do. Come on, then. Let’s tuck your gorgeous, sloshed arse under the bed covers all safe and snug.”

When Gaius tripped on the hem of his long tunic, Alle shifted his grip to keep him upright. “Whoa! Steady there, Commander Fabius.”

Holding on to Alle’s shoulder, Gaius leaned in and whispered, “Did you know that you, my dear boy, can swim through a sea of semen like a brilliant blue porpoise.”

“Now there’s a talent I’ve never imagined before, sir. Thank you?”

“No. Thank _you_ , my dear prince.” Patting Alle’s cheek, Gaius smiled and slurred, “I fucking love you, Allerix.”

Alle gently patted Gaius cheek in return and said softly, “Self control, sir. Remember?”


End file.
